youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
DeWarioFreak
Anthony Fernandez, better known online as DeWarioFreak, is a YouTube channel that produces Pokémon and anime parody content, as well as weekly gaming livestreams. DeWarioFreak is best known for the abridged series Pokémon Sun and Moon Abridged which has accumulated more than a million views across multiple episodes. Before creating abridged and parody content on the channel, the channel focused on gaming videos and vlogs by Anthony. History 2011 to 2015 Before beginning abridged content, for several years the DeWarioFreak channel had lots of Let's play series by Anthony, and several other videos series as well. Most of these have been unlisted or privatized since due to poor quality and inconsistency. 2016 - present In September 2016, the first episode of Pokémon Generations Abridged was released, an abridged series of the YouTube series Pokémon Generations. After producing several episodes, in December 2016 the first episode of Pokémon Sun and Moon Abridged was released. This video immediately passed all other series DeWarioFreak had made prior in terms of views, likes, and reception. In 2017, DeWarioFreak slowly stopped producing the content from the years prior, and began focusing solely on Pokémon abridged content. Video Series *''Pokémon Sun and Moon Abridged'': The most famous abridged series on the channel, and main focus of the channel. It is a parody version of the Pokémon Sun and Moon anime. It ran for 9 episodes. It began on December 5, 2016 and ended on September 20, 2019. The series follows Ash's adventures attending Pokémon school with his partner Pikachu, and often studying in sex ed. *''Pokéviews'': A series in which Anthony reviews and talks about the Pokémon anime. It began on November 27, 2019 and is ongoing. *''Pokémon Generations Abridged'': The first abridged series on the channel. It is a parody version of the Pokémon Generations YouTube series. *''Let's Play Pokémon HeartGold Live'': A livestreamed Let's Play of Pokémon HeartGold. It began on October 29, 2019 and the first half of the game was completed on November 26, 2019. It is expected to continue in January 2020. *''Pokémon Platinum Nuzlocke'': A nuzlocke Let's Play of Pokémon Platinum, with guest commentary by TyTyTheGamerGuy and Kyle McCoy (who both provide voice acting roles in various videos). It ran for 4 episodes. It began on October 4, 2019 and ended on October 10, 2019. *''Let's Play Batman: Arkham Asylum Live'': A livestreamed Let's Play of Batman: Arkham Asylum. It began on December 16, 2019 and was completed on December 19, 2019. It ran for 3 episodes. *''DeWarioFreak Abridged Podcast'': A occasional series in which DeWarioFreak and others talk about generally anime or Pokémon related content in the form of a podcast. The series has been dropped as of 2018. However, podcasts still are posted on the channel from time to time. Channels There are several channels that lie in the DeWarioFreak group of channels. DeWarioFreak (youtube.com/dewariofreak) is the main/base channel. Nearly all content is uploaded here. DeWarioFreak Backup '''(youtube.com/channel/UC1QQRJ-qHmHF5gDWoLKbQyA) is a backup channel used by Anthony in case the main channel is ever deleted for copyright infringement or other reasons. Although there is currently no content on it, Anthony has stated he has interest in using it to inform viewers of takedown notifications and other things. '''DeWarioFreak 2nd Channel (youtube.com/channel/UCW09Ldp5akDv11-vzColNZQ) generally consists of content that is non-abridged related, or not considered relevant enough to be on the main channel. DeWarioFreak Abridged Compilations (https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCU5deZA6-VLTdZPtD4ixVsQ) is a channel where compilations of the abridges are posted. Copyright Issues The DeWarioFreak main channel has many times had copyright claims and strikes, as the videos rely heavily on using footage from the Pokémon anime. As such, claimants such as ShoPro and The Pokemon Company have used the DMCA process YouTube provides multiple times. Anthony has stated multiple times that he believes the abridged content created and posted on the channel is fair use. He has disputed all claims on removed or claimed videos, to success every time. DeWarioFreak has also called out YouTube for not providing a fair system for content creators multiple times on YouTube and Twitter. Trivia *DeWarioFreak's most viewed video is a video documenting how to supposedly catch Mewtwo in Pokémon Gold, Silver and Crystal. *The DeWarioFreak channel hit 1,000 subscribers on Christmas Day 2016. *DeWarioFreak has stated that he loves the Studio Ghibli films multiple times on Twitter. 'This page was made on August 5, 2016 by Iphoneorange ' Category:Users that joined in 2011 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Anime YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers